1) Field of the Invention
The present invention of an indicator light device on a computer front panel relates to a computer casing with an indicating front panel furnished with several prepared light conduct posts for providing more display connection possibilities of additional functional indicator lights for any kind of computer casing, if necessary.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, on an indicating front panel (11) of a conventional computer casing (10) (an industrial computer in this exemplary embodiment), several fixed through holes (111) are disposed, so that certain required illuminants (20) (colored and illuminating diode bodies in this exemplary embodiment) can be inserted and protruded on the said computer casing (10) for indicating the current operation status.
Due to the rapid development for improvement of the design of a computer casing (10), it would be necessary for the computer casing manufacturers to use the current available indicating front panel (11) for researching and developing a new one in order to meet the new additional functions required. In such a case, the new added functions of a computer are regrettably not displayable on the said conventional computer casing (10) by the extra illuminants (20) since there are no extra through holes (111) available on the existing indicating front panel (11) for inserting the said illuminants (20). Therefore, during the RandD trial stage, the said indicating front panel (11) must be modified again in order to increase the number of the through holes (111) by drilling process for meeting the actual and temporary requirement, which in turn results increase of the manufacturing cost. Furthermore, not all of the said through holes (111) can be disposed at orderly locations. Even when the said illuminants (20) are not activated to illuminate, they are visible due to the through holes (111) are protruded directly on the indicating front panel (11), therefore, the elegance and integral style of the original design of the indicating front panel (11) is disappeared.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved device of indicator lights on a computer front panel, which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an indicator light device on a computer front panel which may avoid to result any additional production cost for providing the required extra holes on an existing indicating front panel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an indicator light device on a computer front panel, which may provide distinct indicator lights as required.
The above objects can be achieved by providing the indicator light device on a computer front panel with the following special features:
Firstly, to install a light conduct post seat directly in a long slot on the indicating front panel on one side in the computer casing. Since the said indicating front panel is a diaphanous panel body, so a plurality of communicating and protruding light conduct posts can be inserted and both sides of the said light conduct post seat can be protruded for spare use. The outer end plane of the said light conduct post is in a convex shape and facing the outside of the computer casing, while the inner end plane is in a concave shape and facing the inside of the computer casing. Therefore, the light source generated by the activated built-in illuminant corresponding and adjacent to the inner end plane of the light conduct post can be concentrated and conducted outward from the outer end plane of the light conduct post. By means of a contrast screen formed by the diaphaneity of the indicating front panel and the said built-in illuminant, brighter lighting generated by the said illuminant through the light conduct post can be obtained more distinctly by the said indicating front panel.
Secondly, the said device can comprise a front panel decorative cover and a light conduct post seat, wherein, the front panel decorative cover is a diaphanous and long slot body; a light conduct post seat is disposed on the front panel decorative cover; both sides of the said light conduct post seat are inserted by a plurality of communicating and protruding light conduct posts; part of the said light conduct posts are for spare use; wherein, the light conduct posts with external convex planes are accommodated inside the long slots of the said front panel decorative cover; a plurality of insert holes are disposed near the end area of the said light conduct post seat; through the assembly of the mentioned parts, one long slot through hole disposed on the indicating front panel of on the end plane of the computer casing is penetrated by the closed end of the said front panel decorative cover; the rim of the convex plate of the said front panel decorative cover penetrates and interlocks with the said indicating front panel form the rear plane thereof to the front and positions on the rim of the long slot through hole of the said indicating front panel; then the insert hole of the said light conduct post seat is fixed onto the insert post on the rear plane of the said indicating front panel preventing the front panel decorative cover separating from the long slot through hole on the indicating front panel; the light source, generated by the activated built-in illuminant corresponding and adjacent to the inner end plane of the light conduct post, is conducted outward from the outer end plane of the light conduct post; via the contrast screen formed by the diaphaneity of the indicating front panel and the said illuminant, brighter lighting generated by the said illuminant through the light conduct post can be obtained more distinctly and displayed by the front panel decorative cover.
Another object of the present invention is to avoid directly seeing a plurality of protruded indicator lights inserted on the indicating front panel and to concern the integral style and the elegance of the indicating front panel; the built-in illuminant in the computer casing is pressed tightly against the inner end plane of the light conduct post for being away from the indicating front panel or the front panel decorative cover, thereby, the integral style of the indicating front panel or the front panel decorative cover can be maintained completely.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.